


At the Trading Post

by Nate_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In which Sableye contests a questionable transaction. [Revised 2/26/2020]
Kudos: 1





	At the Trading Post

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 100 words.

"Excuse me, how much is this?"

The sketchy shopkeeper lowers his book, his beady black eyes settling on a specter with a red gem.

"Ah, kekeke!" Kecleon grins. "That's an excellent choice."

"Really? How do you figure?"

"Well, it's pure ruby for starters! The purest in all the land! Would you like it wrapped?"

Sableye pauses to inspect the jewel more closely, before opening his jagged mouth wide and taking a monstrous bite out of it. The shopkeeper's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"Do you have anything in a deeper shade of red?" the ghost asks. "Non-imitation, if possible."


End file.
